


When The Omega Is Away, The Alphas Will Play

by Schmidt1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Butt Plugs, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Chocolate-Covered Cock, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, unconventional lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Dean was geeking out with his best friend, Charlie, and had left both of his alphas at home.Without their omega, one of them had to take a knot for the team.





	When The Omega Is Away, The Alphas Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all mine, so if you found some errors, let me know. :)

“Where’s Dean?” John mumbled against Benny’s neck, assaulting it with feather-light kisses, as his hands snaked down in front of Benny’s sweatpants to grab the alpha’s growing arousal. “Down at Charlie’s again, playing that complicated board game? What it’s called, D&D?”

Busy preparing breakfast, Benny hummed in response but it melted into a moan as John’s beard deliciously grazed against his sensitive skin, not to mention how the older alpha’s prominent bulge was resting snuggly between the cleft of his ass. “I reckon he’d be joining us for supper.” Trying not to break his composure, Benny drawled before grabbing a plate with great effort. With John clinging behind him like a giant koala bear, Benny was having a hard time moving around the kitchen.

“So it’s just us… the whole day?” John asked with a knowing smile. He bit the crook of Benny’s neck where he had claimed the alpha and rolled his hips, amused by how the thick cock in his hand twitched in response.

“Uh-huh,” Benny nodded jerkily, trying to get his breathing under control. Moments later, a growl rumbled in his throat when John fumbled with the drawstring of his sweatpants, attempting to release his cock from its confine. “Not here, _alpha_ ,” Benny warned, voice firm and commanding, “Especially not with all these food and _knives_.”

Unbothered by the threat, John simply kissed the frown away from Benny’s face, hands still busy with the unyielding drawstring. “What’s wrong with sex in front of food? You let Dean lick the canned frosting off your body once.”

“It’s diff--”

“And your chocolate-covered cock…” John interrupted, breath husky as he reminisced the image of their omega riding Benny. He could still taste the mixture of chocolate syrup and Dean’s slick trickling down from the other alpha’s heavy balls. “Fuck, you and Dean tasted good. I can’t wait to bury my cock inside you. It’s been so long.”

“Not here, this is the kitchen,” Benny said firmly, but the way John sweetly swayed their bodies in slow rhythm had his resolve slowly crumbling. “We cook our food here.”

“I know. I know.” A deep chuckle rumbled on John’s chest as he triumphantly unknotted the stubborn string, which had Benny shivering in his arms. “Just want to taste you.”

Slowly, John sank onto his knees while pulling the sweatpants down with him, just enough to reveal the other man’s lightly furred ass. Without missing a beat, he pulled Benny’s cheeks apart to look at the nice pink asshole before driving his tongue into the tight sphincter. His wet tongue began poking and probing the entrance.

Benny was freshly showered. Underneath the artificial guava fragrance was Benny’s own deep, musky scent that got John hard and leaking. He couldn’t get enough of it. Benny’s scent was different compared to Dean’s. Their omega was more like a sweeter version of himself – motor oil, apples, and gentle autumn wind, while Benny was like a mixture of freshly drenched earth after a long drought and sea breeze with a kick of mint.

Above him, Benny was breathing hard and trembling with just his tongue. Withdrawing his face, Benny’s cheeks were red with the beard burn; John watched Benny’s knuckles turn white gripping the edge of the sink as he slowly pressed his finger inside the tight heat, eliciting a groan from Benny’s throat when he reached the first knuckle.

They’re only getting started.

When the muscle relaxed around him, John increased the pressure until he reached the third knuckle. Slowly, he withdrew his thick finger and pushed it back in with the same unhurried pace. "Pass me the olive oil," John grunted, his eyes glued at the disappearing digit. He thought Benny wouldn’t obey the order, knowing the younger alpha didn’t like being bossed around – by someone not Dean, but when Benny twisted his body to hand over the oil, John beamed at him, mouthing: I love you, before taking the overpriced oil bottle with his free hand.

With that, John thoroughly opened Benny up, until Benny was rocking back at the two fingers buried inside him, trying to apply pressure on his prostate that John had been purposely avoiding.

“Breakfast will be ready in a minute," Benny said, his voice not breaking and amusing John by how he did it. “Go wash your hands.”

“It can wait, right?” John asked, carefully pulling his fingers free before standing up. He kissed Benny’s clothed shoulder and added. “Give me two minutes, tops.”

Humming, Benny seemed considering what John was suggesting, a hundred and twenty seconds of passionate sex, but Benny simply shook his head no. “I told you – and Dean – a thousand times, John, not here in the kitchen.”

“Is that a hard no or…”

“John.”

“Come on, I know you want it too,” Proving his point, John grabbed Benny’s throbbing erection from behind and gave it a firm squeeze, string of pre-come started dripping from the tip. “Just this once, I promise I won’t tell Dean.”

“Just this once?” Benny inquired.

“Just this once.” John agreed.

“You promise you won’t tell Dean?” Benny added.

“Yes, I won't tell Dean," John promised as he began nibbling the lobe of Benny’s ears, his voice coaxing and huskier with lust.

“And you’ll stop fucking Dean on every flat surface here in the kitchen?”

“And I’ll stop fu…”

The lips nibbling Benny’s skin froze and Benny took John’s silence as an answer. “Go wash your damn hands, Winchester.”

Reluctant, John let go of the cock and swore that he wasn’t the only one who groaned at the lost of contact. Benny wanted it too but the alpha was playing hard to get. "Wait here and continue frying those eggs," John growled, annoyed. Not that Benny was denying him of sex or anything but Benny simply had a weird rule about fucking in the kitchen, just like Dean and constraints. Their omega was repulsed by the idea of being tied up. Besides, he knew he’d get what he wanted from Benny later, after eating breakfast… or maybe sooner.

After possessively grabbing Benny’s ass, squeezing it hard, John disappeared in the hall as he darted towards their bedroom. Inside, he grabbed one Dean’s butt plugs in their drawer, the glass one that John had bought a year ago, before returning back to the kitchen with a shit-eating smile.

John was sure that Dean wouldn’t mind if he and Benny used it.

“Grab some plates, breakfast is…” Benny started but was cut off by John’s lips capturing his, feverishly kissing him. He put his hand between them and tried to push the older alpha away but the way John devoured his mouth turned his limbs into jelly. “ _Merde_ ,” Benny gasped when John finally decided to let go of him.

Winking at his breathless mate, John spun the alpha around before sinking once again onto his knees, pulling down the sweatpants Benny had pulled up to cover himself. Without warning, he pushed the plug inside Benny’s greased hole and reveled at how the ass welcomed it by swallowing its girth with ease up to the round base. Fuck, John couldn't wait to stick his cock in there… and knot Benny. Standing up, pulling the sweatpants with him, John pressed a quick kiss against Benny’s bearded cheek and whispered. “Come on, let’s eat. I’m fucking _hungry_.”

 

* * *

 

“Lift your hips up,” John ordered between Benny’s parted legs, kneeling. His fingers impatiently hooked on the waistband of Benny’s sweatpants. He couldn’t be more ashamed of how he wolfed down his breakfast in records time, even faster than Dean. Above him, Benny was leisurely sipping his coffee, lips curving upwards on the rim of his mug. “Work with me, you fucker.”

Setting his mug down, Benny finally lifted himself up and let John slid his pants off – half tearing the fabric with such haste. Benny’s thick shaft bounced up to rest on his furred abdomen. Not wasting any more time, John took hold of Benny’s cock around the base and started scenting the alpha by burying his nose in the light brown pubes where the prominent cock grew, filling his lungs with Benny’s musky scent.

“I can’t imagine my ass could take this thing,” John said as he marveled at the beautiful cock in front of him, his thumb pressing at where the fist-sized knot was supposed to pop. Everything was perfect, the girth, the weight, the head, and the knot. Fuck, cocks like this were made to be worshipped, and it was his – and Dean’s. “If you’re good to me I’ll let you fuck me again.”

“Yeah?” Throwing his head back, Benny asked as John began licking the underside of his hard length from base to tip. “Fuck, you’re getting so good at that.”

In response to the praise, John simply closed his lips around the bulbous head to capture the beading pre-come and hummed in appreciation. Dean loved it whenever he did that and Benny was just as affected. For a whole minute, John kept sucking the head, savoring the steady stream of sweet and salty pre-come, while stroking the rest of Benny’s length. After a hard suck, John let go of the cock for a moment and gasped. "You like that, Papa Bear?"

"Very," Benny said before his cock disappeared again in John’s slick warmth, taking half of his length in one go. “Fuck.”

Breathing through his nose, John relaxed his throat and took Benny deeper into his mouth. Benny groaned in pleasure as John started bobbing his head up and down, alternating from sucking the head and running his velvet tongue along its thick length. John sucked how he knew it would feel good, and Benny moaned in encouragement so he kept going until the alpha was trembling under him. With a pop, John pulled off from the cock to catch his breath and ran his tongue along the slick, hard length towards the south. There, Benny’s hairy balls greeted the tip his tongue and he mindlessly suckled on one of them.

“I ain’t gonna last if you keep doing that," Benny warned, hips straining to thrust into John’s loose fist.

Withdrawing his face away from the alpha’s crotch, John pulled his shirt over his head and asked innocently. “Doing what?” Benny didn’t answer. Instead, he stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs and invitingly spread his legs wider. “You’re still fucking eating?” Benny shrugged and offered a piece of bacon, in which John declined.

As he waited for Benny to finish his damn breakfast, John was sitting there on his heels with his face buried in Benny’s pubes, loving how the thick shaft pulsed against his cheek. Forcing himself to stop palming the erection confined in his boxers, John reached between Benny’s legs, right under his chin, to cup his mate’s heavy balls. He fondled, squeezed, and rolled them; until the tip of his finger grazed the butt plug’s smooth base, keeping Benny’s asshole open for him.

A smile crept across John’s face when Benny groaned above him, almost choking on his eggs, as he pressed the plug and applied pressure inside Benny. Not wanting to wait any longer, John quickly stood up and pushed his boxers down, revealing his own hard cock as it bobbed proudly through the air – towards Benny.

“Enough of that,” John said. Walking towards the kitchen, he grabbed the bottle of olive oil and returned to where Benny was still sitting comfortably, eating breakfast. “I said, enough of that. Come here.”

John pulled Benny on his feet and help the alpha kick his sweatpants off. Hurriedly, he guided Benny towards the living room and pushed Benny on the couch. The cushion gave under Benny’s weight and Benny grunted as the plug buried inside him shifted.

Benny moved and was about roll onto his stomach but John stopped him.

“Lie on your back,” John said while greasing his aching cock with oil, eyes locked hungrily at his mate’s nicely built body. “I want to see you.” Benny snorted at that but followed John’s request. “What?”

“Nothing, you big, old romantic,” Benny shook his head, smiling. He invitingly parted his legs and smiled wider as John’s eyes darted towards his crotch. “You just gonna stand there or what?”

Growling, John quickly positioned himself between Benny’s legs and bent down to capture Benny’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss as his hands ran soothingly against Benny’s sides. Benny wrapped his arm around John’s neck to deepen the kiss. Slowly, his left hand reached down between them, running his fingertips through the hairs mapping Benny's heated body until he felt the base of the plug buried snugly underneath the heavy balls.

“You ready?” John gasped, breaking the kiss. With his right hand, he grabbed the back of Benny’s knee and pushed it up until it was pressed against the younger alpha’s chest. Benny wrapped his other leg around John’s pelvis in response. “I’ll pull this out slowly, okay?” John said, barely a whisper, his finger tapping the plug.

Benny nodded and locked eyes with John.

With the intensity of Benny’s icy blue gaze, looking at his mate with a mixture of love and lust, John couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away as he slowly slipped the butt plug free. Impatient, John tossed the plug over his shoulder – it bounced off the couch and clattered as it hit the wooden floor behind him, and he quickly replaced it with his rock-hard cock, just the tip. His eyes still locked at the alpha’s piercing blue pair underneath him, John’s gaze flickered at Benny’s parting mouth for a moment as he roughly penetrated the tight, fluttering muscle.

During the first few inches, as always, Benny hissed at the thick intruder stretching him open but didn’t let John stop as he ground his hips in a seductive manner, impaling the cock into him. The mixture of pain and pleasure reflected in Benny’s unwavering gaze, and soon, he was purring in satisfaction as John’s alpha cock pushed inside him all the way.

“So perfect, Benny,” John gasped as he relished at the tight, fluttering warmth surrounding his cock, “so fucking perfect.” Waiting for Benny to adjust, like a moth to a flame, he brought his face towards Benny’s and kissed the younger alpha, soft yet firm. While his mouth was busy, his hand began exploring Benny’s scorching body and reminisced the first time how he touched Benny – they were at Bobby’s garage back then; he’s on his knees, his arms wrapped around Benny’s powerful thighs while he’s choking on Benny’s cock, plunged deep in his throat.

“Move, my alpha,” Benny gasped against John’s ear, “move.”

With that, John started to slowly rock his hips, pulling his cock for a few inches before pushing back inside the yielding hole, grunting. In and out, John rolled his hips while doing so. The shallow thrusts lasted for a couple of minutes – hell, maybe seconds – before John plowed Benny’s ass without mercy, long and hard.

The room was quickly filled with their grunts and groans, and the smell of breakfast was replaced with their sweat and musky scent, that was heightened by their sexual drive.

“You feel so damn good," John mumbled against Benny's neck, sucking hard that would surely leave a bruise as if his mate's claiming mark wasn't enough. "That's right, squeeze me, Benny. Push me out.”

“Like that?” Benny asked. He squeezed John’s length that got his mate’s eyes rolling back; John’s knot was already swelling and punching his opening, stretching him impossibly wide.

“Fuck yeah.” John nodded uncoordinatedly. He grabbed both of Benny’s hands, intertwining their fingers together, and he held them high above Benny’s head. Benny wrapped his legs around John’s pelvis in response, granting John full penetration. “I want to knot you just like this.”

John picked up his tempo as their body glistened with sweat. Benny grunted and groaned like an animal whenever John slammed his cock deep into his bowels. Trapped between his tight abdomen and Benny’s belly, he could feel Benny’s forgotten, thick shaft twitching and leaking, proving that his mate received pleasure from his punishing thrusts.

“Fuck me, alpha,” Benny cursed as he took John’s pounding like an omega in heat. Some incoherent French words also escaped his mouth and John was sure that most of them were dirty. “Fuck my ass, fucking own it.”

John let go of Benny’s hands, straightened his back, and anchored Benny’s legs over his shoulder. Up there, he watched his cock appear and disappear inside Benny’s tight hole for a few languid strokes, enjoying that silky smooth and delicious friction, before he started to pound away with short, deliberate strokes.

“Oh, oh!” Benny cried out.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Voice husky and smooth, John cooed while nipping at Benny’s meaty calf. “Just take it.”

“More… yes… ah… more…”

“You like that, don’t you?” John asked the obvious. Fuck, he could feel like he was going to shoot right then and there, just watching Benny writhed under him. Without slowing down – in fact, he sped up his pace, his cock was moving like a blur now, John shifted a little and smiled from ear to ear as he brushed Benny’s prostate with the new angle. “There it is.”

“Yes! Oh, fuck, right there. There.”

“You want it there? Take it there.” John kept his brutal pace, dragging his cock against Benny’s sweet spot with precision, as his breathing quickened. Eyes closed while taking his rough, mindless pounding, he could feel Benny’s asshole flutter and twitch around his cock.

 _So fucking close._ John thought to himself, near exploding, feeling the pressure building in his balls. He wrapped his hand around Benny’s shaft, lifting it from the pre-come pooling on Benny’s belly, and started fisting the alpha in sync with his thrusts. Not that John wanted an ego boost, knowing he’s doing a damn good job at pleasing his mate, but for him, nothing could surpass the feeling of satisfaction of making your partner come first before yourself. It was both pleasurable and satisfying to watch either of his mate come under his – or each other’s – touch. That's why he's not complaining of being on the sidelines sometimes, watching Dean and Benny fuck with fervor.

Not to mention, John loved fucking a tight hole as it contract and spasm, milking the come out of him.

“You coming, bear?” Benny didn’t answer, lost at the sensation he was receiving at both ends. Maybe he did, the blood pumping in John’s head was just too loud for him to hear Benny’s moans. Gripping Benny’s cock tighter, John masterfully twisted his wrist while stroking the pulsing length until Benny couldn’t handle it anymore. “That’s it. Come for me, sweetheart.”

With a roar that resonated inside their living room, Benny’s thick, ropes of come launched between them and painted both of their chests white. Throwing his head back, Benny’s body arched off the couch as five more large spurts came out shooting from the tip of his cock, his body tensing and shaking with the intensity of it all.

While Benny was riding the high of his orgasm, John fucked him through it as he chased his own climax. Letting go of Benny’s still-rock-hard cock, John's eyes caught sight of Benny's knot that had popped on the base, and it looked menacing with its size. Quickly, he planted his palms against Benny’s broad chest to find leverage and plowed into Benny’s tight hole without a care.

Unable to hold out any longer, John buried his cock as deep as he could and bellowed a curse as the first jet of come shot inside Benny’s ass with a final thrust, his knot popping and locking them together. Waves of pleasure hit John as he deposited four – or five, who cares – loads of thick come inside his mate’s innards that had him seeing stars. Everything felt perfect and right at that moment, him inside Benny, united as one.

Still catching his breath, Benny’s large, calloused hand grasped the back of his head and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss.

“I fucking love you, you know that?” John mumbled as he buried his face on the crook of Benny’s neck, scenting his mate. “I don’t know what Dean and I would do without you, Benny.”

“I love you too, John, but I ain’t letting you sleep on top of me.” Benny panted while pushing John a little to ease his dead weight. “Now, enough with the chick-flick talk,” Benny drawled, using Dean’s vocabulary, “and grab the phone on the coffee table. Go snap some pictures and let our omega know what he just missed.”


End file.
